


Status Update

by passing-fanciful (kageygirl)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageygirl/pseuds/passing-fanciful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters she can handle.  Facing her own kid?  Way scarier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Update

Henry comes down the stairs and looks around the empty loft, then over to where Emma is scrambling some eggs and trying to act casual. "Where is everyone?"

"Your grandparents took your uncle for a walk, and Elsa headed down to the station early," she says, and turns her attention back to the bowl. "It's just you and me this morning, kid," she adds, and winces to herself.

Apparently her determination to not lie to Henry any more is making her drop back-handed hints when she's working up to something. Great. Just great.

Henry gets himself a glass and gives her a sidelong glance as he's pouring the orange juice, but he doesn't say anything until the eggs are safely off the stove and onto a plate. (Smart kid; he's starting to hit that age where he'll be eating her out of house and home before long.) When she slides a full plate in front of him, he doesn't start in right away, but folds his hands and leans his forearms on the edge of the breakfast bar, hitching himself up a little. "So. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Who says I want to talk to you about anything?" she says, not quite making eye contact as she sets her own plate down.

"Mom." He stares at her with a full helping of preteen skepticism. "Eggs are your go-to breakfast when you're scared to tell me something."

They are? Shit. She's torn between pride and mild panic at how smart her kid is.

"You're right," she says with a sigh, and faces him head on. "I do want to talk to you about something."

Henry raises his eyebrows and tilts his head at her, and she has a pretty good idea where he picked that up. 

She takes a deep breath, clenching her napkin into a ball in one hand, and says, "Killian and I are... together."

"Okay," he says, nodding, and starts forking up his eggs.

Emma blinks, and waves an open hand, the one that's not continuing to savage her napkin. "I mean, like, _together_ together."

Henry looks up at her, smirking a little. "I kind of guessed that after the date."

"Hey, you don't know," she says, wondering where she lost control of the conversation (if she ever had it). "The date might have gone badly."

"Mom, I saw you the next morning," he says, and that eyeroll could have come from either of his mothers. "That was _not_ how you act after a bad date."

"Oh." She drops her head, smiling down at her plate at the memory, because how could she not? It had been _amazing_.

" _That_ is the look you had," he says, and she looks up to see him grinning at her.

It's a good thing he's cute, because he can be a smug little shit sometimes. She reaches out to ruffle his hair, and he ducks away with an exaggerated noise of disgust (but without pausing in his breakfast, which she kind of admires).

She digs into her own eggs before they get too cold, making her way through most of the plate before glancing up at him again. "You're not traumatized by this, are you?"

"Maybe a little," he says, a troubled look passing over his face, but it fades into another grin before she starts to really worry. "New video games are very therapeutic for this kind of trauma."

She narrows her eyes at him. "You're turning into quite the mercenary. Is this what you're learning working for Gold?"

"I prefer to see it as 'seizing the opportunity in front of me,'" he says, and grins around a mouthful of bacon.

After a moment, he says, more quietly, "We can still go sailing sometimes, right?"

"Of course, kid." She puts her hand on his wrist, and this time, he doesn't move away. "You're not going to lose your friend."

"Good," he says. For a moment, he looks so young, and a little sad, and Emma can't help herself--she gets up and wraps him in a hug, dropping a kiss on top of his head.

Then he squirms away and steals a piece of her bacon, and she lets him go without retaliation, because she knows they're going to be okay.


End file.
